


Watch your mouth

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Yes this is another shower fix y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Brooke had completely obliterated him on the livestream, Vanjie not even realising what his drunken mouth had brought him into before Brooke had looked at him like t-h-a-t, short circuiting his brain





	Watch your mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppedthep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/gifts).

> Dedicated to PoppedtheP, and their request for a fic based around "“I did it once in the shower.”

_ “Have you ever fisted anyone Miss Brooke Lynn?” _

_ “Sure have not.” _

_ “He didn’t even barely- he never even ate ass.” _

_ “Never ate ass? Now wait a minute-” _

_ “I did it once in the shower.” _

///

Vanjie’s felt like he had a fever, his entire body hot. Brooke had completely obliterated him on the livestream, Vanjie not even realising what his drunken mouth had brought him into before Brooke had looked at him like t-h-a-t, short circuiting his brain. Meatball had done his very best in the background to salvage the situation, while Brooke had eaten his kebab, happily leaving Vanjie to fry in the fat of his mistake, stumbling around to pull it all back. 

Brooke had put on the show, playing along for the fans while Vanjie covered his tracks on social media, uploading a stupid video about Brooke’s food, but the tension was there the entire time, the electric undercurrent, the absolute knowledge that he had misstepped.

Brooke put the key to their room in the hotel door, Vanjie feeling like he was watching it in slow motion. He had been half hard the entire ride home, Brooke’s thigh pressed against his in the back of the Lyft, but he had also been decisively ignored. Brooke had barely looked at him, and it was driving Vanjie up the wall. Everytime he thought of Brooke’s face, warmth collected in his stomach, shivers of delight running down his spine.

“Go take a shower.”

“I ain’t dirty.” Vanjie took off his cap, throwing it to the side of the bed, their bed, in the room that they shared together, because they were a couple, the thought still intoxicating. 

“I wasn’t asking.” Brooke raised an eyebrow, his man standing in front of him, ridiculously tall, his red stupid lumberjack shirt on. “I’m telling.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie felt his knees bend.

///

Showering with a hardon was uncomfortable, most of all because Vanjie was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed to touch it. They hadn’t discussed it with actual words yet, the dominating and demanding side that came up in Brooke Lynn sometimes, their relationship, the one they could share with the public still so new that Vanjie still felt drunk on the power of telling the world that his man was his, even when it backfired directly into his face. Brooke had whispered into his hair over and over that he could always say stop whenever they played, and Vanjie had always agreed, his heart hammering away in his chest, the trust between them so intense that he had never felt anything like it.

His foot was brazed on the wall, one finger up his ass as he was stretching himself out. Vanjie’s dick twitched, and he bit back a groan, Brooke’s words from the kebab place echoing in his ears. It was true that Brooke never ate him out, but it was a modified truth, since Brooke had barely had the chance. 

They had seen each other as much as they could while they had been on lockdown, sneaking off to Chicago and Canada, but while the season had aired they hadn’t dared to be seen together more than the absolute minimum, Vanjie knowing in his heart of hearts that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. There had been several close calls, most of them caused by his drunken brain, just like tonight was.

They had been on the road almost constantly, and if there was one thing that life in tour busses didn’t leave room for, it was an adventorus sex life. They traded handjobs and sloppy kisses, blowjobs whenever they got the chance, even going as far as anal on a few hotel nights, and it was all good and satisfying, but there were few things better than having his ass ate.

The last time Brooke had eaten him out, Vanjie had nearly passed out. It was one of his favorite memories to wank to, the memories of the pure euphoria both of them had felt after escaping Drag Races clutches combined with the burning hot sensation of Brooke’s tongue always making him come within seconds.

Vanjie showed a second finger up his ass, his cock drooling faster than the water could wash it away. He wanted to be stretched and ready to go, but it was absolute torture not to fist his cock and come then and there. It would be worth it however, Vanjie already imagining the satisfied smirk on Brooke’s face when his boyfriend realised that he was good and open for him.

Brooke fucking while in a mood was the absolute best, and there was no way Vanjie was missing out on it, if he had even the sligthest chance of Brooke taking him the way he only did when he was angry. It was impatient, rough and hotter than the surface of the sun. Vanjie had never appriciated it before, but Brooke had showed him the wonders of rutting, a hard fuck with Brooke’s dick between his things more often than not ending one of their arguments.

“What’s taking you so long?” 

The door to the bathroom opened, and Vanjie froze in place, his fingers still buried in his ass.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“No.” Vanjie knew he was lying, his drunken brain not even catching it until Brooke opened the showerdoor, the entire scene laid bare with Vanjie’s foot against the wall, and Vanjie nearly choked with embarrassment, his entire body burning hot.

///

“Ow!”

Getting dragged to the bed by his hair, his body dripping with water, shouldn’t make him weak in the knees, but Vanjie was trembling with arousal, embarrassment and pure anticipation.

Brooke was looking at him, his blue eyes burning into Vanjie’s soul, and he couldn’t catch his breath, the alcohol in his veins only making it all that much more intense.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Vanjie shook his head, and Brooke released his hair, only to grab his jaw. Brooke’s hand was so big, easily cupping Vanjie’s entire jaw.

“Figured.” Brooke nearly spat the word, and Vanjie groaned. “You’ve always been all bark and no bite Jose.”

He felt Brooke’s thumb against his lips, his boyfriend pushing until Vanjie had to give way, Brooke hooking his finger. 

“A little bitch who doesn’t know his place.”

This time, Vanjie actually did feel his knees go out, Brooke holding him up by his jaw, a broken moan leaving him, his vision swimming.

“You think you’re cute?” Brooke smiled, his lips twisted and almost cruel, but Vanjie could see the affection in his eyes, the pure delight that always danced underneath everything, Brooke always ever so amused by him. “You’re acting out to get what you want?”

Vanjie nodded, Brooke’s hand following, his eyes half lidded, his heart beating away in his chest.

“Thank god I’m in a giving mood, huh?”

Brooke released him and pushed, Vanjie falling backwards onto the bed, his back hitting the duvet, the breath knocked from his lungs at the pure surprised. Brooke grabbed his hip and turned him on his stomach, the sure grip absolutely bruising but Vanjie could only gasp, Brooke’s strength always a turn on. 

Vanjie’s cheek didn’t meet the slippery sheet he expected, instead, it was the rough texture of terry cloth, Brooke apparently spreading every towel in the hotel room out on the bed while he had been in the shower. Vanjie raised his ass, his cock so hot and heavy he didn’t dare touch it to the bed. He felt Brooke’s hand settle on the small of his back, and Vanjie almost whined, the touch almost too heavy to bare, his knees slipping, but Brooke didn’t force him down, the hand simply keeping him in place.

“I should almost go live now. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Vanjie could hear the smile in Brooke’s voice, a shivering running through his body when he realised that Brooke was in his sadistic motherfucker corner. Vanjie didn’t believe for a second that Brooke would actually do it, but the pretend of it was hot, the idea of Brooke owning him so completely, showing him off with such pride, made Vanjie moan, unembarrassed and loud. 

“Show them how I really treat you.”

Vanjie gasped as Brooke grasped his cheek, his fingers digging in, grabbing the flesh with a cruel and unforgiving touch.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little slut?”

Vanjie whined, and Brooke grabbed his other cheek, his hands holding his ass apart.

“Want to make the world think I don’t take care of you.”

The stretch was nearly unbearable, Vanjie bucking into thin air, shame and delight washing over him, his chest spotted with red, his palms sweating.

“Guess I’ll have to make you remember how to behave.”

Brooke pushed Vanjie down against the bed, Vanjie crying out as his cock was pressed down, and that was when he felt it, the wet, hot and absolutely sinful swipe of tongue against his asshole, his mind going black.

Last time, it had been fast and messy, Brooke devouring him in the shower, but here and now, Brooke was moving was painfully slow, time nearly coming to a halt.

It started with swirls, quick flicks and long drags, Brooke’s tongue dancing against him, sure and confident, taking and owning, and Vanjie sobbed, his leg kicking against his will as Brooke stabbed his tongue forward. He felt a quick slap to the meatiest part of his ass, a warning that he had to stay still, Brooke hitting him exactly right and Vanjie was drowning.

He was drenched in sweat, his fingers clutching the towels, his hips thrusting backwards no matter how much he tried to stay still, his nipples burning every time he moved. They had gotten so unbelievably sensitive since they started fucking, Brooke paying more attention to them than any other lover he had ever had. Vanjie felt like a dirty teenager, his cock rubbing against the bed each time he moved.

“Brock, Brock please- fuck, I-“

Another slap, another deep moan.

“I didn’t say you could speak.”

Vanjie felt the breath against his ass, actual tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed. It was too much, his toes curling and uncurling. He was hot, so hot and heavy, his body warm, burning with desire.

“Please. Please I want-“

Brooke slapped him again and Vanjie groaned. 

“You’ve made it very clear what you want big guy.” 

Brooke grabbed the red flesh, and Vanjie hissed, Brooke’s fingers knowing just how to make it hurt, how to make him sing. Vanjie couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. The hand moved, Brooke pressing his thumb against Vanjie’s pucker, and a rush of lust shot through his body. He was wet, absolutely drenched, Brooke pushing his thumb in with no resistance at all.

“More, more please, I need-“

Brooke released his cheek, and Vanjie groaned as he turned his hand, his fingers grabbing his balls. It was rough, the grip so sure, the pressure nearly unbearable and more than Vanjie could handle. Brooke kissed his rim, his tongue dancing around the thumb, and that was all it took, Vanjie coming with a kick of his leg, his entire body recoling like a gun that went off, his world going white.

///

“Hey.”

Vanjie opened an eye, just to discover that he had been put on his back, Brooke slowly and surely drying both water and sweat off his body in broad strokes.

“Hey…”

Vanjie felt hoarse, his chest still heaving, the fire still burning in his stomach from one of the best orgasms he had had all year.

“Thought I killed you there for a second.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie scoffed.

“Y’all gotta bring bigger guns to take me outta this world,” he smirked, “even more now that I know what good fucking dick and tongue this side has.”

Brooke snorted, and leaned down, Vanjie barely stopping him with a hand in Brooke’s hair.

“You have a problem with ass mouth?” Brooke raised an eyebrow, the smile still playing on his lips. “Should have known you’re all talk, cause as far as I remember, you haven’t even touched mine. What’s the matter? You can’t even take the taste of a little-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Vanjie pulled Brooke down, crashing their mouths together.

They had all the time in the world, and he would get his revenge one way or the other, the scoreboard for best orgasm given officially updated with one more score on Brooke’s half, and Vanjie wasn’t one to lose any kind of fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Cruising for a Bruising, but I didn't want to mess up the timeline for new readers, so I'm putting it in here! Also, forgive me father, for I have sinned.


End file.
